customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Core Hunter (Bioniclezilla76)
History As a Hero Core Hunter was born Jackson White as a Hero. All his teammates liked him well enough and they all had a lot of fun together. Nex and Evo were a part of his team but one time, everyone on the team was slaughtered with the exception of Nex, Evo, and White. The people investigating were shocked because of the fact that the bodies were intact but the cores were gone. Jackson immediately blamed Nex and Evo for no reason. The two of them felt betrayed and stumbled onto a box of cores inside his room. The two showed Makuro this and they tried to force him into jail but he telaported out and was not seen for a few years. Many teams atttempted to arest him but none successful as he put more and more cores on his strap. Becoming a Villain Jackson was much more innocent looking when he first got his red and black color scheme and went to the most criminal infested part of town. Though everyone laughed at how innocent his face was the first time he went there, Jackson threw a lash filled with dozens of cores with H on them. All the villains immediately stopped laughing and some of them backed away in fear. Everyone began to call him Core Hunter and he never spoke again. Though he thought that was a little too blunt, he did not threaten any one. Full out Villain Core Hunter made waves and attacked even more Heroes and always had a goal of collecting Alpha Team cores. Core Hunter only made a contract with one villain team called the Millennial Shadow, even then everyone knew one could betray the other. Core Hunter barely participated in their actions. Breakout His whole breakout history can be explained in Bulk's final passage. "He should be here some were, says so on my GP-wait, were did he go?" Bulk looked around, not realising it snowed, a lot. Four inches tall, covering roof tops, and everything else. The wind blew snow very quietly, but still a challenge to see anything. Not a sole in sight in this usually busy town. Just blowing snow. Bulk walked slowly towards a blinking lamp post. It was day time and none of the houses, buildings, or street lamps had any light at all, except this one. Bulk looked around, nothing at all. And he saw the lamp go red, blinking faster and faster. All the houses that were dark a minute ago, red. Everything lit red, and all of the buildings were deterierating, all of the buildings were black, the sky turned red, and the ice was bleached with red, too. Everything became blurry, and then black. Bulk shook his head and saw that he was in a bed in a pleasant looking house with the smell of cookies and a mother and child. It was all a dream. "It was all a dream" A hulking red and black figure bursted out from the feet of Bulk and shook his head. He slowly forwarded his claw torwards Bulk's chest. The mother just gave Bulk cookies, not even looking at the gigantic beast, and both the kid and the mother seemed to morph into duranged abominations laughing as the beast plucked the core from bulk's chest and placed it on it's strap. Brain Attack When Core Hunter saw a thousand heroes jumbled together, he saw the chance to get a thrill of collecting an amazing amount of cores. It wa thrilling because it was in a situation that would normally be so easy but is surounded by Brains and may have to join forces in order to survive. Trivia TBA